This invention relates to a filtration cartridge, for use within an industry standard housing, the cartridge being adapted for use within most standard filtration systems while providing a carbon block and ceramic filter to cleanse water of not only chemical contaminants such as chlorine, chloroforms and the like, but also from bacteria and particulates in the water, utilizing a single filtration cartridge.